worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Osamu Mikumo/@comment-90.206.167.145-20160528133032/@comment-27989107-20160603142245
It not common sense, It a trion body and it leave behind trion corpse. :Do you know how ridiculous this sounds? :No, It sound perfect sense. Trion is something exist in world trigger. Trion warrior is made out of Trion. Book never say that. You cant conclude everything you from the reality world. Did you see any trion in realityt world?? No going to argue about the pain and touch. I just sharing my opinion which you apparently not think so. :Um now, you are the one who dragged this when I said pain and touch are not the same, you said removing pain will remove touch sensations. :I do agree with you that pain and touch is not the same. and i am sharing my opinion on how she did not even realize the spider trigger is in her. It might be because she reduce her pain receptor to zero. Spider trigger did not touch her. It shoot pass her trion body which trigger the level of pain. Yes which is my opinion. ' ''Say so by you doesnt mean you know how trigger work more than me. Explanation is explanation. Unable to accept other people explanation, then you call them coming up with preposterous explanations. :I gave you plenty of explanations above. The gun themselves are the trigger and the bullets they fire are trion bullets. Here's the paradox in your comment, you said the guns are just guns, whereas the bullets are the triggers. Miwa uses his lead bullets with his gun, if what you said is true, then he basically replaces the Asteroid bullets with lead bullets. Hence the gun is not firing Asteroid bullets at all, and it's not a trigger combination. This is a contradiction, because lead bullets can only be used in combination with other shooter/gunner triggers. The guns are the triggers, hence replacing the bullets will not make the gun lose the trigger properties, hence Miwa replacing the bullets in his gun, will make it Asteroid + Lead Bullet. Here's what you are saying: ::Default state of Miwa's gun = Gun + Asteroid bullets ::After using lead bullets = Gun + lead bullets (because he removed the asteroid bullets and replaced it with Lead bullets). ::Shooter bullet exist. This is a fact. Gun is invented for it to shoot even longer. They are only bullet. One Gun can pre set and adjust to two type of bullet. ::According to your logic, It should have two gun. If asteriod is a gun. People need to carry two gun cause every 2 gunner trigger they carry is a gun. The first time i bring out this reason, then you start throwing no counter explanation but personal opinion about how i write my sentence. Just you never see it doesnt mean, lead bullet cannot function by themselves. It in your previous comment. You say it yourself. Miwa Trigger is the same. I not shoving anything down your throat. Asking people to read more and gain more knowledge is the exactly same thing. :Here's what I said: '''She clearly said her "gun" has a specifically made trigger to shoot spider wire. Gun is the gunner trigger (customised Asteroid in her case), which is combined with the spider trigger (which is permanent, hence it's customised as well). It's the same as combining a gunner trigger with lead bullets like Miwa does. You clearly lack reading abilities because nowhere did I say Miwa uses a customised asteroid. I said he does the same as Kitora i.e he combines Asteroid with an optional trigger. You clearly dont have the ability to different what we are arguing here. I am arguing there no customize asteriod. The arguement is which trigger is customize. what your phase is (customised Asteroid in her case), and then you say 'It's the same as combining a gunner trigger with lead bullets like Miwa does.' Which automatically conclude that Customised Asteriod which you trying to alter your meaning to a gun trigger with optinal trigger. Why do you bring out whether or not Gun trigger is using with optional or not. That not what i arguing. ''' ''Also stop jumping to conlusion''' and be nice with other people. Now this is me pointing your attitude as i see you think you know it all go around the whole wiki sharing your so call 'right' Ideal.'' :Do you know how ridiculously ironic the emboldened part sounds? Because from the start you have been the one who has done nothing but jump to conclusion. Want some examples? Your conclusion that Izumi talked about Osamu's wire. Your ridiculous assumption that I was correcting your grammar, when I did not. You jumped to another ridiculous assumption when you miraculously concluded that I said Miwa has a customised Asteroid. :It not idiculously ironic the emboldened part sounds at all. Because from the start i am trying to do what u are doing to other people. Other people are coming to this WIki full of wonder and trying to discussing their opinion which you are trying to denied them in your rude way. How does it feel. Why dont you make a comment about you say about ashihara inconsistent drawing huh?? AWC above is right and the wire pierce through her body which you trying to denied and say is ashihara drawing fault. Here an another example of how arrogant you are. Want more? i can sort it out all for you. I did not jump to any conclusion. You did say miwa use asteriod customize in a indifferent way ''' : ''' Either way, I'm done with this conversation. Better dont see you replying to me or otherwise you start accusing me for putting word in your mouth.